


Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Mad Dogs

by FunkyThursday



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyThursday/pseuds/FunkyThursday
Summary: Michelangelo makes a new friend, and Leonardo is determined to impress her.





	Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Mad Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I know you might not like some of the things I claim you do, but just pretend, friend.

“Where are you goin’? It’s like- super late.” Michelangelo stopped in front of the exit of his home in the sewers, and turned to see his oldest brother, Raphael, a few meters away with his eyebrows raised.

“Dude it’s only eight.”

“My point still stands.” Raph exclaimed.

“Technically it doesn’t, seeing as your point was a really stupid one.” Said Donatello bluntly as he walked into the room.

“I don’t think there even was a point.” Leonardo joked, walking behind his purple suited brother.

Raphael’s temper began to heat. “Maybe my point was a-uh.. metaphor! Yeah! A metaphor!”

“Whatever dude.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“I think you should stop before you hurt yourself Raph.” Donnie mentioned dryly.

“My point was- where are you goin’ Mikey??!” Raphael fused.

“Pfft! Relax bro. I was just gonna go. Sketch around town. No big deal.” Mikey waved away at his brothers. “I’ll be back before midnight.” He ran into the sewers.

“Okay! But be back before midnight!” Donnie looked at Raphael with his serious yet disappointed face, rolling his eyes. “What?” Raphael shrugged questioningly as Donnie and Leo walked away.

Meanwhile, Mikey is enjoying his freedom. A night on the town with no crazy mutants trying to kill him? How could it get any better?

He ran from building to building to find a nice place to draw, when he found one with two beach chairs on it! He figured it would be fine to chill there if everyone’s getting ready for bed by now, so what’s the worry? The building looked more than abandoned anyway. “Looks comfy!”

He jumped down to get a closer look, and make sure no one was there. “Cost’s clear! Woo-hoo! Cowabunga! Let’s get to work Mikey-boy!” He said to himself.

He set his phone on the ground next to him as he sat on the beach chair. His phone played some of his favorite tunes as he drew.

Little did he know, there was someone hanging out on the floor below him. A girl named (Y/n). Bump! (Y/n) heard a noise from the roof. At first she figured it was just a bird that knocked over something, but when she heard the blaring music, she had to investigate.

Climbing the stairs, she heard someone humming to the music. She opened the door to the roof to find a giant green guy sitting on her beach chairs! “What the...” She mumbled under her breath.

She watched as he drew on his sketch pad. It was a sketch of the city, and it wasn’t half bad either. “What the heck are you?” You asked in a sassed tone.

The green guy jumped from his spot into a standing position, dropping his sketch pad on the ground. “Huh!? Human!? Uhhhh-“ He stuttered over his sentences. “Hello! Fellow human! Uhhh-Costume party! Yeah! I lost my way to a Halloween party and-uh-found myself.. Sitting... Up... Here... Yeaahhh...”

“It’s July.”

“Which is the best time to have a Halloween party! To avoid the rush y’know? Haven’t you heard of Halloween in July!?” He stuttered.

“...That’s Christmas in July...”

“Well-“

“Oh shut up, guy.” (Y/n) was annoyed. “I know you aren’t human. Give me the truth why don’t you?”

The green guy sighed a sigh of defeat. “You got me. Sorry. I figured no one would be here at this time of night. I just wanted to draw.”

“You’re just a normal teen aren’t you?” (Y/n) asked the turtle.

“I like to think so.” He fiddled with his fingers, biting his lips.

She smiled. “Name’s (Y/n).” She walked over, held a hand up to shake his.

“Michelangelo.” He took her hand with a slight smile.

“Sorry for flipping out. No one every comes here, so I like to call it my own. I sneak hear every night so I can get away you know? Just chill.”

“I hear that.”

“Watcha drawin’?” She asked.

“Just sketching the city. You dig art?”

“Dig it? I love it! Although I’m not very good.” She chuckled sheepishly.

“Hey everyone’s got something they’re good at.”

“I’m into music I guess.”

“I can dig it.” He smiled.

“Michelangelo, I can tell that we’re going to be great friends.”


End file.
